


I'm bored, sir.

by Dragon_girl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_girl/pseuds/Dragon_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm bored, sir.

_I'm bored, what are you doing. -SH_

_I'm at work, Sherlock. -JW_

_When are you coming home? -SH_

_In a few hours. -JW_

_Could you maybe leave early? My fingers are quite dull companion compared to your cock. -SH_

_Give me half an hour. -JW_

                                ***

20 minutes later John stumbled up the stairs to their apartment at 221B. He half ran into Sherlock's bedroom ripping his jacket off and shirt open and didn't stop until he was standing at the end of Sherlock's bed and staring at the curly haired man, who was on his knees in the middle of the bed, fucking himself with his long fingers slow and deep.

"Hi John..." The dark haired man gasped. John just stood and stared while letting his shirt drop to the floor and moving his hand slowly to his belt buckle.

"Hi..." John said and swallowed hard. He really needed to get his hands on Sherlock.

"S-so... are you just gonna stand there? What part of 'I'm bored, come home and fuck me' you didn't understand?" Sherlock asked after a few seconds.

"Oi! Watch you tongue young man or my cock will stay very much out of your pretty little bottom, 's that clear?" John answered with a growl.

"Y-yes, sir..." Sherlock mumbled and looked at John biting his lower lip.

"Good. Now... Lie on your back." John said and opened his belt and started slowly pushing his trousers down his thighs keeping his eyes fixed on Sherlock at all times. Sherlock lied down on his back squirming a little under John's burning gaze and tried to slide his hand to his crotch.

"A-ah. No touching yourself, Sherlock." John snapped the second he saw what Sherlock was aiming at. "You must ask for a permission."

"Can I... Can I touch myself?" Sherlock asked he's cheeks blushing.

"Can I touch myself...?" John looked at Sherlock and tilted his head slightly.

"Sir!" Sherlock almost squealed.

"There's a good boy. But no. You can't." John answered and rubbed his hand down on his growing erection. Sherlock sounded desperate as he looked at John and muttered quietly:

"Please John.. Please."

"Are you begging? How adorable." John said with a grin and let his boxers slide down to his ankles. "But shut up. Actually, don't say anything unless you have a permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Sherlock answered and shut his mouth. He looked at John through his eyelashes and licked his lips and John couldn't keep his hands off Sherlock anymore.

He crawled on the bed and started making his way slowly up Sherlock's body, nipping, licking, sucking and biting every exposed part of his body making Sherlock squirm and moan.

"Oh god you're so beautiful when you're naked and trembling under me.." Sherlock let out a gasp and grabbed at John's biceps as John started to suck at his Adam's apple.

"Permission to speak, sir?" He asked weakly as John moved to nip at his collarbone.

"Hmmm.... Yes." John said after leaving a slight mark to Sherlock's collarbone.

"Could you.. Could you please fuck me.. Sir?" Sherlock asked timidly and stroked John's cheek softly.

"Not. Just. Yet." John answered and started lowering himself towards Sherlock's crotch. Once down there, he sank his teeth to Sherlock's thigh and Sherlock let out a sound that was half moan half scream. John bit Sherlock's thighs a couple times more while Sherlock lightly tugged at his hair and then took Sherlock into his mouth.

Sherlock let out a long and low moan and kept tugging at John's hair while John sucked him off. John settled on bobbing his head up and down a couple of times and then stopped. Sherlock let out a groan in protest and looked down at John.

"What are you-?"

"Shut up, I didn't give you a permission to speak." John interrupted him. "Now get on your knees." Sherlock obeyed without a sound and got up on his knees. "Turn around." John murmured and Sherlock turned his back at John waiting nervously what John would do next.

John let his hands explore the front side of Sherlock's body as he pressed himself against the taller man's back. He started grinding his hips against Sherlock's arse making Sherlock let out a pleased groan.

"Oh.. You sound so good.." John muttered into Sherlock's ear as he let his fingers slide between Sherlock's buttocks. Sherlock let out a bit louder moan and pressed against John's fingers.

"Sir.. Please... Just... Fuck me... Please..." Sherlock moaned as John slowly prepared him. "Please..."

"Did I say you can speak?" John growled into Sherlock ear and pressed fingers deeper into Sherlock's arse.

"N-no sir.. I'm so sorry sir... I beg of you... Forgive me sir, please..." Sherlock pleaded as John pulled out his fingers and pushed Sherlock forward to all fours.

"Apology accepted.. Your voice is too damn sexy for silence." John purred as he let his hand wonder over Sherlock's arse.

Sherlock let out a content moan as John slowly slid inside. John started up slowly and built up a steady rhythm going deeper and deeper and making Sherlock moan in the most obscene ways.

"Could you.. Please... Faster.." Sherlock moaned as John slammed into him over and over again. "Please...?" John hummed and leaned over to bite Sherlock's shoulder. "Sir! Please sir.. Fast-faster..." Sherlock grunted and gripped the bed sheets as John started thrusting harder and faster.

"Come for me.." John groaned into Sherlock's ear as he slammed into the dark haired man who was moaning and trembling under him. "Come for your captain..."

"Oh.. Yes... Yes...sir!" Sherlock let out a loud moan and came yelling John's name making a mess of himself and the bed sheets as he collapsed under John's weight. John pulled Sherlock back onto his knees and it took only a couple of hard thrusts before he came with a low groan of Sherlock's name and let them both collapse onto the bed.

"C'mere." John smiled at Sherlock as he took a more comfortable position on the bed leaning against the pillows. Sherlock crawled next to him and laid his head on John's chest.

"Yes, captain." He said gently as he wrapped his other arm around John's chest. John let out a contend hum and kissed Sherlock's temple.

"I love you, Sherlock." He said quietly after a nice little silence.

"I love you too..." Sherlock said, smiling against John's neck. "..Sir."

 

_**END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
